Tamer and Hawk
by Seki
Summary: Ficlet inspired by the poem "Tamer and Hawk". Done a couple of years ago during Lit. lessons. RuHana


**Notes:** An old ficlet of mine, thought and scribbled in school during literature lesson a couple of years ago. The poem used was being discussed in class when I thought of this. I love this triangle relationships ^^;

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. 

Tamer and Hawk 

I thought I was so tough

But gentled at your hands

Cannot be quick enough 

To fly for you and show

That when I go I go

At your commands

Rukawa looked on at the redhead, who was practicing his three pointers. The ball sailed through the air, hit the rim, shaking the hoop a bit, as the orange ball bounced back at the impact, and bounced limply before rolling to his feet. A pair of blue eyes followed the ball closely as it trailed towards the tall figure. Only when it hit his feet lightly, did Rukawa bend down to retrieve the ball. On lifting the orange sphere, his reflex actions took over, and in a flash, made a swift three-pointer. He glanced across the half-court at the scowling redhead. 

"Showoff."

He heard Hanamichi mumble, along with some other mild cursing. He stared at the vibrant redhead for a while more before walking towards the raging redhead. Hanamichi glared at him, but he just swung the ball towards the boy in front of him. Caught by surprise, Hanamichi almost received the ball with his face. He pulled the ball away from his face to his side.

"Nani!? Showoff Kitsune! Are you trying to assassinate the Tensai!?!?!"

"Do'aho."

Hanamichi flared.

"Come on, let me teach you." Rukawa grabbed the ball from Hanamichi and started to walk towards the three-point line. He paused for a while, making sure that Hanamichi was following him.

Strangely, after the Sannoh match during IH, the two first-years had formed a grudging friendship. In their second year of high school, the two got along better and they became really good friends, their bond evident in and out of the game. Now, Hanamichi was more willing to learn from Rukawa about basketball, though he still clung on to the claim that he was the Tensai, and there was no necessity for him to be helped by anyone. 

Rukawa was glad that Hanamichi had become friends. He was hoping that they could be something more, since Hanamichi did not have a crush on Haruko anymore, having found security in his passion for basketball. He was hoping for over a year now. It wasn't easy having a crush on your best friend, who happened to be your former enemy. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rukawa faced the hoop. After demonstrating a three-pointer in slow motion, he proceeded to coach Hanamichi. 

"Hana-kun...." Rukawa was thinking if he could ever confess to the redhead. There was just too much at risk. He felt as if he were a pawn in a game, playing right into Hanamichi's hands, even if the redhead did not know it.

Even in flight above

I am no longer free:

You seeled me with your love,

I am blind to other birds --

The habit of your words

Has hooded me.

Rukawa was cycling into the school grounds, dozing off as usual, and the bicycle swerved about dangerously. For some reason or other, the bicycle did not hit anyone until the sleeping boy was near a group of boys, one particular tall redhead laughing loudly. The boys around him saw the approaching vehicle, and quickly fled in different directions, leaving the redhead standing there, laughing away....and "POW"

"ITAII!!!!!" Furiously turning his head, Hanamichi glared at whoever had bumped him hard in the rear. Deep honey brown met with cool ice. Rukawa gazed back coolly, amusement dancing in his eyes. Hanamichi saw this, and slightly peeved, grabbed Rukawa by the collar, starting another of their routine fights.

Rukawa sucked in a breath as he was grabbed by the collar. A bored expression on his face, he contemplated the redhead. His redhead. That thought made him smirk inwardly. There was always only Hanamichi, no one else. He did not care a damn for the others. Sure, he cooperated with the team and listened to Ayako's advice, but only Hanamichi held utmost importance in his heart. The redhead's senseless ramblings were soothing to him, compared to the praises he heard from insignificant others all day. It was refreshing to hear Hanamichi throw insults at him. (chibi: Honto ni? O.o;;;)

As formerly, I wheel

I hover and I twist,

But only want the feel

In my possessive thought,

Of catcher and of caught

Upon your wrist.

A bright Sunday morning found a certain fox-eyed basketball player playing against himself in a court beside a park. Visualizing an imaginary Sendoh before him, Rukawa dribbled the ball, and then made a fast break, swerving and twisting away, attempting to evade the imaginary defense and at the same time, get closer to his goal. He jumped, and swished the ball, which made a smooth lobe before dropping neatly into the hoop. Panting in exhaustion, he collected the ball and sat by the side to take a break. 

Taking a drink from his bottle,  Rukawa heard a conversation going on behind a clump of bushes. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn, but the voices sounded very familiar. Then he heard a familiar nervous laugh. Hanamichi!?

Hiding behind a bush, Rukawa peered about to look for Hanamichi. When he finally caught sight of a flash of red. _Matte _. He stared at his best friend's companion disbelievingly. He blinked. Once. Twice. What in hell was Sendoh doing with the do'aho!?!?!? A nerve near his eye began to twitch insistently when he saw Sendoh draw closer to Hanamichi by leaning comfortably on one arm resting against the tree that Hanamichi was leaning against. The redhead was laughing nervously, one hand resting on his nape, while Sendoh smiled at a comment he just made. They looked like a normal pair of best friends idly chatting. But Rukawa was burning with jealousy.

Stomping into the couple's sight, Rukawa took large, angry strides towards them and gripped onto Hanamichi's arm tightly. Glaring at Sendoh, he dragged a puzzled and struggling Hanamichi away, but not without turning back and giving a warning look to the amused older boy. 

"Mine."

You but half-civilised,

Taming me in this way.

Through having only eyes

For you I fear to lose,

I lose to keep, and choose

Tamer as prey.

Hanamichi was staring at Rukawa in a very puzzled manner. Rukawa's mind was contemplating if he should tell Hanamichi now. But it was now or never. He was terrified of losing Hanamichi to anyone. Making his decision in determination, he turned to the redhead who was staring at him curiously. 'He's cute,' Rukawa thought. He pulled Hanamichi's arm. Surprised at the sudden force that was drawing him closer, Hanamichi easily fell into Rukawa's embrace. The possessive boy hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you Hana-kun. ...I..I love you..."

Hanamichi was surprised. He did not expect Rukawa to feel the same for him. Lose him? Whatever did he mean? He wanted to ask, but with the warmth of Rukawa's body around him, Hanamichi was trying not to blush so much so that he forgot to ask. He hugged Rukawa back fondly.

"Wakkata. Love you too, Kaede."

~OWARI~


End file.
